Toy Story 4
| gross = $1.07 billion | rotten_tomatoes_title = toy_story_4 | imdb_id = 1979376 | website = https://movies.disney.com/toy-story-4 }} ''Toy Story 4'' is a 2019 US animated comedy film directed by Josh Cooley and written by Andrew Stanton and Stephany Folsom. It is the 4th film in Toy Story series. Plot Woody has always been confident about his place in the world, and that his priority is taking care of his kid, whether that 's Andy or Bonnie. So when Bonnie' s beloved new craft-project-turned-toy, Forky, declares himself as "trash" and not a toy, Woody takes it upon himself to show Forky why he should embrace being a toy. But when Bonnie takes the whole gang on her family' s road trip excursion, Woody ends up on an unexpected detour that includes a reunion with his long-lost friend Bo Peep. After years of being on her own, Bo' s adventurous spirit and life on the road belie her delicate porcelain exterior. As Woody and Bo realize they' re worlds apart when it comes to life as a toy, they soon come to find that' s the least of their worries. Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Tony Hale as Forky * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie * Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples * Jay Hernandez as Bonnie's dad * Lori Alan as Bonnie's mother * Joan Cusack as Jessie Music Original Score ''Toy Story 4 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)''' * '''Release Date: '''June 21, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Randy Newman * '''Track Count: '''26 * '''Length: '''1:12:37 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Toy Story 4 is released on June 21, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 97% Tomatometer and 94% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Heartwarming, funny, and beautifully animated,"Toy Story 4 manages the unlikely feat of extending -- and perhaps concluding -- a practically perfect animated saga." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.9/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $434,038,008 in North America, and $639,356,585 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,575 theaters and earned $47,406,956 on its opening date and $120,908,065 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is Japan, which earned $12,726,037 at opening week and $93,812,123 in total. In total, the film earned $1,073,394,593. Trivia * Toy Story 4 is the first film of the franchise to be shot in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio, unlike the first three films which were produced in 1.85:1 in addition to the first time a Pixar franchise has become a tetralogy. * This is the first Toy Story film that don't directed by John Lasseter. * This is Keanu Reeves' first G-rated film. * This film was released 24 years after Toy Story in 1995, 20 years after Toy Story 2 in 1999, and 9 years after Toy Story 3 in 2010. * This in the only animated film of 2019 to be rated G by the MPAA and the final animated film of the 2010s to be rated such. * This is the last Pixar film in 2010s. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Produced by Pixel Animation Studios Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Comedy Movie Category:Animation